


Troop Morale

by tfamonk



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfamonk/pseuds/tfamonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dynamic Duo have to spend a night at the Underground HQ. After Jak goes out for a quick drink, things get a bit strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, a RP between me and Readasaur, this is pretty filthy.

Torn looked up from his map, the usual spot for him, to see the ‘Demolition Duo’, as they had dubbed themselves, stroll in. It had been strange the first time he had seen Daxter as a human, but now he was used to it. “What are you two doing here? I told you, I don’t have any jobs for you right now.”

“Jak and I have a bet going about how many spokes are on your weird face wheel!” Daxter claimed jovially, and then smirked. “Nah, we’re just gonna crash here for the night. There was an… incident at the place we were staying at.”

The sound of the fire alarms wailed in the distance, and Daxter smiled innocently.

“I call bottom bunk!”

Jak rolled his eyes, “It actually wasn’t our fault, believe it or not, some KG’s decided to do a random search of the place. One of our neighbors, apparently was storing some old explosives, if I didn’t know better I’d say it was Jinx.”

Torn snorted, “Jinx is better than that, now, if this had been seven years ago, when he was starting out with us…” He sighed as he looked at Daxter, “I take it there’s zero chance I’ll be able to convince you two to find somewhere else to spend the night?”

Daxter threw back his head and laughed. “Aw, who says you ain’t funny, Torn?” For whatever reason the Ottsel had become nigh unbearably smug since he had acquired the ability to shift forms, and could now pester as a human and then go hide behind Jak as an Ottsel. “Anyone else in here tonight?” He glanced around, his hand moving towards the center of his shirt.

Torn shrugged, “Jinx might stop in later, he said he had something to tell me, about some sort of shipment involving explosives. Other than that? Most of the guys are out on missions of various kinds; some of the grunts will probably be dropping by to catch some sleep in a couple hours.”

“Great!” A zipping noise accompanied Daxter’s proclamation. “Just us guys, then!” So saying, he continued to unzip his shirt, bearing his freckled upper body to the world as he headed over to the bunk bed he had evidently claimed as his own. He slid the shirt over his narrow shoulders and down his slim arms, tossing it at the head of the bed, and kicked his shoes off in short order, before fumbling with his belt and pushing his pants down as well, leaning down to push them all the way off of his feet before stepping out of them. His hands on his narrow hips, he surveyed the bed thoughtfully, now wearing only a larger pair of the pants he wore as an Ottsel. “I dunno… got anything in a king size, Torny boy?”

Torn massaged his temples, for someone who was so enthusiastic with his flirting towards woman, Daxter showed absolutely no shame in his behavior around men either. “Sure, I know exactly where you can find one, as long as you don’t mind breaking into the Baron’s palace, and sleeping in his bed. Wonder how he’d react, finding you under his sheets. Ya know, assuming you were able to make it past the dozens of guards and lethal security systems.”

“Pff!” Daxter waved his hand dismissively. “Like I’d hop into bed with a guy who did my Jak so wrong!” He smiled at Jak, who probably wasn’t impressed.

Jak meanwhile, had set his stuff down on the bunk right above Daxter. “Good to know you won’t sleep with my mortal enemies Daxter, really high standards you have there.”

“Hey! The guy is loaded and built like a brick shithouse! I am giving up a lot for you!” He teased Jak indignantly, and then paused as he was getting into bed, and sniffed his armpit. “Er… Actually, I think I’m gonna hit the showers.” He closed his eyes, concentrated, and a in a flash of Eco he was an Ottsel once more and bounding towards the communal showers in the back of the base. “Hope you washed your dreads, fearless leader, cause this fur demands all the shampoo you got!”

Torn groaned, both in annoyance, and something else as he tried not to imagine the Ottsel in the shower, “Any reason you couldn’t do that as a human? Use less of it? In case you haven’t noticed, shampoo is kind of a luxury item under Praxis’ rule, I don’t get to buy much of it.” Honestly, the Baron had put a ridiculous tax on all non-essential items since the war started, even something as basic as non-scented shampoo. Meanwhile, Jak mentioned he needed to go take a walk to clear his head, Torn had no idea how he would accomplish that in this city, but maybe he just meant he was going for a drink, a much more reasonable course of action.

Daxter, still operating under the careless selfishness for which he was known, ignored Torn completely, but wound up using only a small portion of the bottle. As his small paws lathered up his wet fur, his thoughts began to drift. Honestly, the only downside to staying at the base was that he and Jak weren’t going to get any ‘private time’ to themselves, and his libido had gotten too used to the amount of dick he’d been getting from his best friend. Being screwed by that big cock when he was in Ottsel form or reamed by Dark Jak when he was feeling especially horny. And even when Jak was feeling broody and not in the mood, it was a simple matter to stroll down the hall and get Jinx to take care of his needs. And when he was especially lucky, Jinx’s sleezy buddies, too. He slowed down as he scrubbed the shampoo into his fur near his crotch, growing more sensitive as he remembered being tossed right on Jinx’s card table as a casual wager during a poker game, waiting for the winner to fuck him right then and there as he eagerly sucked off the losing players. It was a pity that only Jak was interested in him as an Ottsel, but he supposed he couldn’t expect everyone to be into casual beastiality. Sighing at the thought of all the cock he wasn’t going to get tonight, Daxter wrapped a small hand towel around his waist to hide the tip of his arousal that was poking out of his sheath, and headed back to the entrance way. “Yer shampoo has been spared! You can thank me later.”

Torn mumbled something about rats, as per usual, although he didn’t seem to be into it as he normally was. Instead his eyes were locked square onto the soaked Ottsel’s form as he came out of the showers. “Why are you wearing a towel anyway? It’s not like you had a problem running around in the nude before you got those pants.” He quickly added, “Not that I’m complaining mind you.”

Daxter glanced over at him, and his careless smile morphed into a sly grin as he slowly turned towards him and opened the towel. “I’ve done some growing since then, ink-face. See?” He dragged the towel back and forth behind him as he showed Torn that his genitals had indeed grown since he had acquired both his pants and his ability to transform. The simple movement was enough to make his balls sway back and forth between his legs and his cock came out another centimeter or two. Daxter would pass it off as just being a nasty tease, but the truth was that he was an exhibitionist. He loved to taunt Jak with tight clothes or none at all, teasing him for hours before his friend could take no more and tackled him, forcing him to the ground and shoving his own pants down just enough for him to shove it inside of Daxter, always feeling satisfied when he made the shameless slut actually scream. And he couldn’t get enough of Jinx or his buddies whistling or cat-calling when he sauntered past in the tiny shorts he’d bought just for that purpose, or when their compliments turned to degrading insults as they took turns using him. Daxter had no doubt that Torn would be merely disgusted by being flashed by an animal, and he could have a laugh at the rebel leader’s expense.

Instead, Torn’s face lit up like a neon sign, “What the hell are you doing?” He asked, in a tone that didn’t actually express disgust, just disbelief. He didn’t turn away either, his eyes locked firmly onto Daxter’s nude form. The ex-KG would never admit it to a living soul, but he had actually always found Ottsels cute. So when a walking, talking one had shown up in his life, it had thrown him off a bit, especially when he realized that the walking, talking bit really messed with him in… an interesting way.

Daxter was surprised that Torn wasn’t looking away yet, or even visibly upset with him. But if he wasn’t getting the shock that he wanted, he would just have to up the ante. He laughed and spread his arms and legs wide, as though he was offering a hug. “Aw, is Torn shy? I’m just giving you a crash course in Ottsel anatomy!” Since Torn seemed to be surprised, but not disgusted, Daxter decided to push the envelope, sauntering over the desk, climbing up, and flopping down in the middle of it, his wet fur just inches from the paperwork Torn had been going over. “Any questions?”

Torn did his best to not freak out, as part of him was screaming to do, but after being shot at and nearly blown up numerous times, he had forever learned to ignore that part of him. He instead merely looked at Daxter, his face still beet red, “You’re going to get my papers wet.” That was all he could say, any more and he was afraid he would betray what he was actually feeling at the moment.

Daxter kept expecting Torn to yell or get angry at him, but the way he kept staring at Daxter was confusing. But since he was horny and bored, he saw no reason not to indulge his exhibitionist streak at Torn’s expense, and so he rolled over away from the papers, now laying on his stomach with his tail raised and his ass presented to Torn. He smirked at the human over his shoulder. “Is this better, fearless leader?”

“Why are you doing this?” Surely, Daxter didn’t know, did he? No, if he had, he would’ve started teasing him ages ago, right? Then again, this was the first time he was alone with the rat, maybe he had some sense of dignity and wasn’t going to do this around other people. His eyes were fixed on the tight pucker before him, “What are you doing, for that matter?”

“Maybe I’m just trying to get you to loosen up?” Daxter drawled, getting bored with this game. He’d been hoping Torn would at least give him an excuse to run to Jak with a sob story that would earn him a quiet blowjob. But all Torn was doing was staring at him like he was… like he wasn’t sure if Daxter was a prize or a trap. The Ottsel turned around and looked more closely at Torn’s expression, and then clenched his anus experimentally, and saw Torn’s eyes get wider. Daxter was dumbfounded for a moment, and then the grin on his face could only be described as ‘devilish’. Tattooed Wonder actually had a thing for Ottsels?! Oh, this was too good! There was no way Daxter was gonna let this golden opportunity slip away from him, so he rose to all fours and crawled towards Torn. “Maybe I was thinking we got off on the wrong foot?” He purred, as he reached the edge of the desk and was within arm’s reach of Torn. “Maybe I want us to be… friends…? What do you say, Torn old pal? Want to be my friend…?”

Torn gulped; no, this wasn’t actually happening. Daxter, the one who hit on any woman that came within his eyesight, was not, as an Ottsel, propositioning him. “What do you mean by… friends?” There were two options, either he was having another fucked up wet dream, or this was Daxter’s idea of a prank. His hand gripped the edge of the desk, and inch away from the Ottsel.

“I mean I’d give you the ultimate privilege of petting my sweet, fuzzy self.” He swung his back legs around and sat at the edge of the desk, his legs wide apart and his arousal poking out several inches. His fur was still wet and clumped together, giving him a disheveled look as he presented himself to Torn. “Jak just loooooves to pet me, fearless leader. He can pet me for hours and hours… Just stroking and stroking and petting and rubbing me juuuuust right.” He got his feet underneath him and made the short jump onto Torn’s lap, rolling over onto his back and looking like an innocent Ottsel for once. He opened his mouth and made a noise Torn would only have heard in recordings: “Meek! Meek meek meek!”

It was at this point that something in Torn’s brain snapped, he grabbed Daxter by the scruff and slammed him onto the desk, “What the fuck is your problem?” He hissed, still eyeing Daxter’s lower regions, “Do you get off on this shit? What, you think it’d be funny to put on a show as an animal? Th-that I’d like it? Like some kind of deviant?!”

On the desk and stinging from the rough slam, Daxter silently vowed that he would make Torn pay for that. You didn’t do the rough stuff until the fun had started! Was Torn a virgin or something? Instead of glaring, however, he grinned again. “You’d be amazed at what I get off on, Torny. But I’m betting I got you pegged.” He stood up, making a show of brushing himself off. “But hey, I ain’t gonna beg. I got my pride. I can just make another guy happy tonight. And you can rub one out thinking of what might have been.” He turned and began to walk towards the other side of the desk, making like he was about to leave.

“Stop!” Part of Torn cursed himself, for buckling to the pressure, but his long ignored libido was in control now, and it didn’t care. He looked at Daxter with a great amount of shame in his eyes, “I… I want to have sex with you.” Something inside of Torn screamed as he said that.

“Now was that so hard…?” Daxter purred. He was internally relieved, as he had no idea how he would have found release if Torn hadn’t cracked.

Torn sighed, he had admitted it, but… “Do you swear not to tell anyone? Because if anyone outside this room finds out… look, just please don’t tell anyone ok? If not for me, for the fact that the Underground would fall apart if people knew one of it’s heads liked to fuck animals.”

“I want your cock, not your reputation.” Daxter bluntly assured him. “I’ll be your dirty little secret, but only if you fuck me like the animal I am.” His grin was eager now, and his tail wiggled with anticipation. “So where are we gonna do this? I’m guessin’ it would be hard to keep it a secret in the front office.”

Torn began to smile, he was still nervous as fuck, but he was now running on adrenaline, “Oh, so you like it rough, huh? I can definitely work with that.” He began to walk to the back of the room, “Follow me to the armory, rat.” There it was again, that abrasive tone to his voice that was the norm when he talked to Daxter.

The Ottsel was fully aroused as he followed after Torn, taking the time to appreciate how his ass looked in those pants. He probably wouldn’t get a chance to play with it yet, but there would be other opportunities after this. “I dunno… You ain’t fucked an Ottsel before. You sure you can deliver?” He joined Torn in the armory, and only grew more excited when the rebel leader slammed the door and locked it.

“Well let’s see, it was common practice in the KG to let off steam with your fellow guards, and seeing as I was the one always pitching,” a slight exaggeration on Torn’s part, but not by much, “so if by deliver, you mean, fuck you so hard you see stars and scream your throat raw, then yes, I think I can deliver.” He quickly stripped himself of his shirt, revealing his heavily tattooed chest, extremely hard and toned, his arms equally defined.

Daxter’s jaw dropped, and it wasn’t easy for him to regain his cocky attitude as he drank in the sight of a shirtless Torn. He gulped loudly and then tried to cover it. “Alright, you got the biggest guns in here.” He gestured to the weapons and smirked. “But what are you smuggling downstairs?”

Torn smirked, and wordlessly dropped his pants, revealing equally well defined and tattooed legs; he was only partially erect, and was already at 6 inches. He leaned down and whispered gravelly, “I don’t know, you tell me rat.”

For once Daxter was speechless, his eyes bright with joy and anticipation as he fought the urge to beg for that cock. Instead, he scrambled up a nearby empty weapons rack, and urgently gestured for Torn to get closer. “Meek! Meek! I mean… gimme! Come on, you can’t wave that around and not lemme taste it!”

Torn chuckled, “Damn, for someone so in control a few seconds ago, you sure lost it fast.” He kicked off his shoes and sauntered over to the rack, “Jinx always joked about how you were a slut, I always figured he was talking about how you threw yourself at girls.” He placed a hand on the Ottsel’s head, and pressed down, “If I had known he meant for dicks, I would’ve had you in here ages ago.”

If Daxter were any less dick-hungry, he might have made some attempt to save his dignity. But he didn’t care about anything except the big, musky cock right in front of him, and he made little resistance when Torn forced his head down, opening his mouth and eagerly wrapping his lips around the head, his tongue lashing against the tip. He closed his eyes to savor it better, and swallowed half of Torn’s cock easily, and began to suck contentedly. It was moments like this, when he had his lips or his ass wrapped around a dick that he felt happiest, perfectly content with his true calling as a slutty whore.

Torn grunted as Daxter eagerly devoured his dick, “Shit, rat, careful, don’t want you to choke on it, then I won’t be able to screw you.” Under Daxter’s ministrations, his shaft filled with blood quickly, reaching its full length of 10 inches in a matter of seconds. Torn began to shove Daxter’s head back and forth, roughly fucking the small mouth.

Daxter had long lost his gag reflex, and as fast as Torn tried to screw his face, Daxter only seemed more eager to swallow his dick, taking it up to eight inches without showing signs of discomfort, only moaning around Torn’s cock as he savored the manly flavor. His small, furry hands didn’t have to worry about supporting his weight with Torn holding him in place, so instead he reached forward and wrapped his paws around Torn’s balls, rubbing them with his thumbs and cradling them, bouncing them in his grasp as he let himself be used at Torn’s cocksleeve.

Torn moaned, “Fuck… I wonder how many times you’ve been used rat. You definitely handle cock like a professional whore, hell, I’m tempted to put you to work after this, use you as a means of side income for the underground. Bet you’d be into that, wouldn’t you? I’ve seen you wearing that skimpy clothing around town, figured you just had a weird sense of fashion, but you love putting yourself on display, don’t cha?”

Daxter wrapped both arms around Torn as best he could, desperate to swallow the whole ten inches; his muffled moaning and newfound energy telling Torn he was only turning the Ottsel on even more. His tail lashing back and forth, and the scent of aroused males filled the room, making Daxter almost drunk off the smell. Torn could actually feel that his cock had gone down the Ottsel’s throat, and that it was those rippling muscles that were stimulating him now.

“Precursors!” He began to thrust in and out of the Ottsel’s mouth, feeling his climax building as his cock was worked over by that warm tongue and mouth. “I’m gonna cum.” He grunted, “You ready for my load, rat?!”

Daxter nodded as best he could, eager and willing to be used as Torn’s cum dumpster. He made the muffled needy noise and rubbed one paw on Torn’s inner thighs in a pleading gesture, looking up at him with his big eyes to make his desperation obvious.

“Holy shit!” Torn burst, his balls emptying their load down Daxter’s throat, pulsing repeatedly, before he pulled out and sprayed his last few shots on the Ottsel’s face. As he recovered, he looked at the ravaged mustelid, dazed and face splattered with white globs, and snorted, “Gotta say, that look’s a big improvement.”

Daxter moved weakly, his jaw and throat sore from the abuse, and his dignity in ruins. He slowly turned around and lay his lower half off the edge of the shelf, raising his tail and looking back at Torn with his face coated in Torn’s sperm. “More… more please…!”

Torn chuckled, and stretched languidly, showing off his still hard cock, “More what? You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific here, rat.” He crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

Daxter wished he had made his slutty nature clear earlier, because Torn was turning out to be one hell of a good fuck. He groaned as the former KG forced him to beg for it, and meekly complied. “Please… please fuck me. Please, I need your dick inside me. I need you to fuck me like the whore I am! Please please please, sir!”

Torn smirked, and lined up his cock with the Ottsel’s twitching hole, “There, now was that so hard?” He hugged up close behind Daxter, rubbing against the hole, “Call me sir, on a regular basis, and generally stop being such a petulant shit? I’ll make this a regular occurrence.” With that he slammed inside the Ottsel, quickly hilting himself inside the hole, surprisingly flexible considering his size.

Daxter made a pure, animalistic squeal when Torn penetrated him, all ten beautiful inches of dick deep inside of him as he squirmed desperately, feeling like he’d just been speared. He gripped the shelf tightly and wiggled his hips to force the last few centimeters inside of himself, his greedy ass satisfied with nothing less than the whole cock. He squealed again, and then managed to speak. “Please sir! Fuck me, sir! Please fuck me hard, sir!”

“My pleasure.” Torn obliged, thrusting his thick shaft in and out of the Ottsel’s greedy hole, slamming him against the weapon’s rack. “So, rat, what do we say to people who give us what we want?!”

“Thank you! Thank you for fucking me, sir!” He cried out desperately, wild with joy at fulfilling his purpose of being a warm hole for a real man to use for his glorious cock. “Please keep going, sir! Please fuck my ass with your dick, sir!” He squealed again as Torn thrust especially deep.

Torn grinned, he had always wanted to see the rat begging underneath him, realizing he should treat the rebellion leader with more respect, and this was that and a whole lot more. “Alright rat, you asked for it!” Torn began to slam in and out of Daxter, pulling nearly all the way out, till only his tip was inside, the thrusting all the way back in.

Daxter panted, his whole slinky body writhing from the pounding that he was getting, and he alternated between the animalistic sounds and begging, pleasing, and praising Torn for fucking him. It was almost impossible to tell how long it went on, but at last Daxter cried out and came over the weapon’s rack, weakened and wearied by the experience, while Torn showed no signs of stopping.

Torn continued for another few seconds, but the sensation of having Daxter’s hole grip around his dick as the Ottsel climaxed had pushed him over the edge, he was just holding out. He came with a loud moan, “Shit, Daxter!” And let loose his second load of the night, bursting inside the tight hold and flooding it with his cum, to the point where it soon began to seep out.

Torn pulled out, cum spilling out onto the floor as he did, almost as exhausted as Daxter, “Shit, not half bad, rat. Not half bad.”

Daxter was silent except for some heavy breathing, and it was an effort just to move in order to face Torn. “Heh… you weren’t too shabby yourself…” He paused to pant, his cocky grin looking a little shaky. “...Fearless leader…” He weakly rose to his hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the weapons rack, and began to slowly work his way back down to the floor.

Torn rolled his eyes, and picked up Daxter, “Come on, it’s the showers for us, I don’t want you dripping cum all over the HQ.” He slid on his pants, in case anyone had come inside the main room since their encounter, and swung his shirt over his shoulder. After a quick peek to make sure no one else was outside, he quickly exited the armory and started towards the showers.

Daxter was more than happy to relax in Torn’s grasp, idly tracing his fingertip from his chest down to his hip, savoring the afterglow of being so well-screwed. He didn’t really care if anyone saw them, but he would keep his mouth shut about being Torn’s cocksleeve. Well, until Torn started waving it in front of his face, anyway… He almost dozed off by the time they reached the showers, and sleepily gestured to the shampoo. “See? Almost all there. Aren’t I a sweetheart?”

Torn snickered, “Sweethearts aren’t able to deep-throat a cock like that.” He set the Ottsel down and turned on the water, stepping into the warm jets.


	2. Raising Morale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually wrote this one a while ago, just forgot to upload it, anyway, enjoy. Warning, contains a lot of the same stuff as last chapter, only with Jak and Jinx thrown into the mix.

Daxter was not in a hurry to clean himself, and not only because it was kind of hard to walk. His ass was sore, and his legs were trembling from the pounding he'd received, but mostly he didn't want to wash Torn's scent off of himself quite yet. Just inhaling the smell brought him back to the munitions room and the fierce rutting he'd received there, and he was more than pleased to relive it a few more times. As Torn stood under the water and began to let the spray wash over him, however, Daxter's eyes went back to the shampoo bottle, and then at Torn's naked form as an evil smile grew on his face. He rose with a grunt of effort and walked as nonchalantly as his limp would allow him to, right between Torn's legs and under the spray of water. He casually patted the rebel leader's ass as he walked underneath him, and as soon as he was wet enough he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured a generous amount out for himself, rubbing it all over his body in a deliberate teasing show as he worked it into his fur, under his balls, beneath his tail, and then spent a whole minute lathering up his tail.

"So, Torn... what do you say we take this Ottsel fetish of yours up a notch or two?" So saying, he scampered over to the rebel leader and climbed up his naked body, shamelessly groping him on the way up, until his waist was about level with Torn's own, and his slicked up tail began to rub back and forth over Torn's package. "And don't even try to tell me you ain't up for a third round."

Daxter's dexterous tail proved to me more than a match for the ex-KG's exhaustion, as it worked him back into hardness while Daxter clung to his wet and slippery body, before the slippery appendage wrapped around the base of his cock and began to pump it. The Ottsel groaned as he worked his hips, rubbing his erection against the rock-hard abs of the rebel leader, moving his slick tail up and down along Torn's cock and making needy noises as he worked to bring Torn to his third orgasm of the night.

Torn moaned weakly as he came again, "Shit." It wasn't as strong as his past two, and left Torn feeling a little dizzy, "Y'know Daxter, there's such a thing as the refractory period? Even then, I'm going to need a drink after this."

Daxter wiggled happily, pleased to have made Torn gush one last time before he gave him a break, and casually jumped off of him to land in an undignified stumble. "Sorry, baby, but I have a reputation to uphold too. What would the other sluts say if they heard I let a guy go after only squeezing out his happy juice twice?" He looked coyly at Torn over his shoulder, and then stepped back into the shower to finish rinsing himself off. When he was finally clean, he slung a hand towel over his shoulder, waved nonchalantly at Torn and strolled down the hall to the bunk beds.

Torn snorted to himself, "I don't know, maybe that you have standards? Not that I can talk I guess." He quickly finished his own shower, toweling off in a rush, before slipping back into his clothes. When he reached the main room, he saw Daxter was already lying down on one of the cots, "Make yourself comfortable, I guess, not much I have to do until the guys come back from their mission."

Daxter's ears perked up. "Mission? Who left on a mission?"

Torn rolled his eyes, going back to his map, "I told you when you two got here, some grunts left to do some basic pickup, nothing Jak would be disappointed in missing. Jinx should be dropping by soon too, something about a delivery of explosive material he wanted us to intercept." He looked over at Daxter, "You know I'm serious about keeping what just happened a secret, I mean..." He chuckled darkly, "I guess I could explain sleeping with you, although that would be awkward as hell to tell Ashelin, but not Ottsel you."

"Relax, sour puss." Daxter waved his paw dismissively. "I'm a dirty little secret for a lot of people, but I ain't sayin' who about any of 'em. Why would I cut off my supply of cock? Weird as it is to believe, most people don't wanna fuck an Ottsel, and my lil' orange ass was feelin' needy. Hell, I'll even call you 'sir' as long as you're inside me!" He waved his tail teasingly at Torn, and then stretched with a loud yawn. Then, with a crackle of Eco, he had changed shape again, and now a lithe human stretched out on the bed, completely naked and unashamed. He seemed perfectly content to sleep like that, and tucked the cheap pillow under his head before dozing off, on full display to anyone who came into the secret base.

Torn face palmed as he watched Daxter begin to fall asleep, "Would you mind putting something on? Or at the very least getting under the covers? Not everyone finds bony-ass redheads with mouths that never shut to be attractive, hard as that must be on your ego."

Daxter ignored him completely. Sleeping nude in a semi-private place that only other rebels knew about? The perfect chance to indulge his exhibitionist streak, and potentially get another bedmate for the night. After all, Jinx would be arriving soon, and explosions always got him in just the right mood for some lovin'. Even if he was too tired for some fun, Daxter was certain that at least someone who wandered into the base would be up for some stress relief with a svelte hottie like him.

The dreadlocked resistance leader rolled his eyes as Daxter ignored him, and quickly threw a blanket over him, "In case Ashelin or some other person with taste comes in, okay? You can take it off if one of your fuck buddies arrives." He snorted, "And assuming Jinx did indeed mean to suggest he was actually fucking you all those times, you won't have to wait very long."

As he'd promised, Daxter kept his mouth shut about whether or not he was actually fucking Jinx or not, but when Torn turned away he made sure that enough of his lanky limbs were sticking out from under the blanket to give the demolitions expert the message that he was unclothed and open for business.

Jak, however, arrived back first, and he seemed slightly tipsy from whatever it was he had been drinking, "Hey," he said, as he looked from Torn to Daxter, who he saw was already napping on one of the bunks, "sorry I took so long, I... really needed one, I was having one of those days, ya know?"

Torn only smirked, wondering if Jak didn't take his frustrations out on Daxter like he just had, cause that was a hell of a lot better than drinking. Then again, Jak did seem like the brooding type, and Torn knew that when someone was in that mood, sex wasn't necessarily on the mind, "Yeah, sure, everyone has those, as long as don't go doing dumb shit, you can get as drunk as you like."

Daxter gave up on pretending to sleep, and sat up. It was pointless to try and fool Jak for very long, when he could read him like a book. Even if he was drunk, he'd notice and wonder why Daxter was faking. And as nonchalant as he was about Daxter screwing half of Haven City, the Ottsel preferred not to rub it in his face if he could help it. So he tied the blanket around his waist and strolled over to Jak. "Come on, big guy, the drunk tank's this way." He tugged him towards the bunk beds they'd chosen for the night.

Jak smirked as he noticed what Daxter was wearing, "Geeze Daxter, I know you don't like to wear clothes, but I can't imagine Torn's too happy about this." He looked over to the man, who he found to be strangely unperturbed.

Torn only went back to his map, trying his best to ignore the two, or set off any alarms on Jak's part, "As long as he's not waving it in front of everybody, it's fine."

Fortunately for Torn, whether due to the alcohol, or Torn's acting skills, Jak didn't suspect anything had occurred between the two of them while he was out drinking. Not that Jak would have been mad, per say, but it would have made the situation much more awkward.

Daxter tugged him towards the bed again, and began to unstrap his armor from his body. Jak didn't like to sleep unarmed, but Daxter could usually coax him out of his boots and shoulder-guard. And as much fun as it would be to strip Jak naked in front of Torn, Daxter felt that probably wasn't a threesome he could hope for quite yet. "Come on, big guy, time for beddy bye. Yo, dreads! Can I get a glass of water for my buddy?"

Torn sighed and stood up from the map, "Seeing as the alternative is you running around naked, sure." He quickly made his way to the small kitchen that acted as the mess hall, and grabbed a cup of water, which he handed to Jak when he returned. "Here, how much did you drink by the way? I don't have to worry about you throwing up on the bunk, do I?"

Jak took the cup, "Please, I can hold my liquor better than that, who do you think I am, Daxter?" He smirked and began to drink.

Torn chuckled as he looked at Daxter, knowing that the part-time Ottsel was legendarily poor at drinking.

Daxter planted his hands on his slim hips and glared at them both. "One time. ONE time I get a little bit tipsy, and you guys never let me forget it! Pff! I got a way better tolerance now!" Which was a complete lie, of course, as he remained a light-weight when it came to booze. But he would not let such insults go unanswered! He folded his arms across his bare chest and pouted. "That's what I get for trying to keep you from getting a hangover! Suffer for all I care, Jakie-boy!"

Jak sighed dramatically as he set the cup down, "You're right, how could I wrong you so?" He hugged Daxter in close and nuzzled into his neck, "Truly my crime is beyond forgiving, but maybe you can find it in your purest of pure hearts to look past it!"

Torn smirked as he watched the two, he could see why Jak didn't get drunk very often, he got kinda silly, which somewhat ruined the image he liked to build for himself.

Daxter trembled the instant Jak's nose met his neck, cause that was just so damn unfair. He closed his eyes and leaned against the more muscular man, pressing his barely clothed body against him. "Mmmmm... well, maybe I'll give you a chance to earn some redemption..." He indicated the bed, but whether he just wanted to sleep or ride Jak like a drunken carousel pony was unknown.

Jak lied back, taking Daxter with him, and began to work his lips against the red head's neck, sucking and licking over the reddening spot, occasionally taking a nip, and making the redhead moan aloud.

Torn was about to speak up, telling them that maybe they should take it to the back, when suddenly, his comm came to life, saying it was Jinx on the other end. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Hey, Torn!" Jinx's voice crackled over the comm. "We might have a slight problem with the explosives we were going to nab. See, it happened like thi-" There was a very loud explosion that could be heard not only the comm, but from the underground bunker the three of them were in. "...Scratch that, nevermind. Problem fixed itself. Uh... returning to base?"

Torn massaged his temples as he set the device down, wondering what he had done in a past life to deserve this. "Some of these days, I really think that quitting the KG was a mistake."

Daxter and Jak's lewd display was interrupted by the explosion, and Daxter had jumped into Jak's arms in a fright. Of course this meant his blanket had been left at the floor, which meant he was naked in the arms of the handsome guy who'd been playing him like a fiddle, so he soon forgot about the explosion and returned his attention to Jak. "Come on, baby, weren't we in the middle of something?"

Jak smirked, the explosion having somewhat brought him back down to reality, "We were, but something tells me Torn won't exactly appreciate us doing this right here." He knew the man had a rocky relationship with his best buddy at best, so he imagined that the resistance leader probably didn't want to see them fuck, especially on his bunks.

"Torn can kiss my perfect little ass." Daxter declared flippantly, blatantly ignoring the rebel. As disrespectful as it was, it was certainly in line with his usual behavior, which helped preserve the secret that Torn wanted to remain hidden. There was no sign in his voice or demeanor that he had been intimate with Torn less than an hour before.

Torn did his best to hide the fact that, no, he actually wouldn't mind seeing that, at all. Instead, he just sighed, "You know what? I don't even care, tomorrow's laundry day for these things anyway." He shrugged, doing his best to look uninterested, "Besides, I never sleep on that one."

Jak was more than slightly confused, "Um... what?" That was not at all the reaction he had been expecting.

Daxter leaned in from his perch in Jak's arms to nip his best friend's long ears. "Torn is saying that his golden boy could use a little stress relief, big guy. What, you think no one ever brought a guy into the KG bunks before? Poor Ripped probably had to listen to squeaky springs all night! He doesn't care if you and me get it on." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively at Jak.

More than not caring, Torn was actually slightly disappointed that the action was further disturbed when a certain demolition expert chose this time to walk in on them.

"Hey, guys!" Jinx had quickly made his way down the stairs, the faint scent of ash and smoke still clinging to him as he sauntered across the room towards Torn. "Listen, before you start to hear things like 'reckless endangerment' or other lies, let me just say-" He stopped in mid-sentence, having finally caught sight of the naked Daxter and Jak. "...Hi, Jak! Hey, Daxter, looking good!" He winked at the red head, who gave him a sleezy smile in return.

"Hey." Jak rolled his eyes, he was aware of what went on between Jinx and his best friend, and although he didn't have a problem with it per say, he definitely wasn't in love with the concept.

Daxter was aware that this was a slightly tricky situation, and that he should just try and coax Jak to bed or risk getting dumped on the ground. But fucking Torn had made him bold, so he adopted a nonchalant pose in Jak's arms and smirked at Jinx. "So, boom man, you come for the sleepover? Jakie and me are spending the night, but I'd say Grumpy is a caffeine addict, so no chance of him conking out."

Torn, again did his best to act annoyed, and not extremely interested in what was going on, when Jinx glanced over at him. After all, he didn't want to give the demolition's expert even more ways to bug him, the man could be as bad as Daxter in that regard. "If I can stand having you spend a good majority of your nights here, I think I can stand them spending a single night, as much as it pains me."

Jinx was aware of Jak's relationship with Daxter, and was actually a little disappointed the other man wasn't more jealous. Fucking a hot twinky redhead was the most fun he could hope for during the more boring nights, but fucking the boyfriend of the most deadly man in the city was a rush that really got his blood boiling. So he sauntered over to Jak and grinned his most annoying grin. "You don't mind the company, do you Goldilocks?"

Jak did his best to restrain himself, and not punch the smug look off Jinx's face. Partially because he knew it was morally the wrong thing to do, but mostly because he knew Jinx was just trying to get on his nerves. As much as the possessive side of his dark persona sometimes screamed out to mark Daxter and never let him go, the rest of Jak was understanding and open about who his friend slept with, as long as he was the only one he actually loved, corny as it sounded. As such he instead settled on glaring at the man. "I don't know, that's Daxter's choice."

At this point, Daxter couldn't really lose. Either he stuck with Jak and got fucked raw and primal by Jak, or even Dark Jak, or he let Jinx take him and got reamed by that awesomely thick cock of his. Or... he could be a naughty little Ottsel and mess with Jinx's head. "I dunno..." He drawled, swinging his legs idly. "You're getting on my buddy's nerves. I think you should make up before you get in... bed." He grinned wickedly at Jinx, who's face fell when he noticed where Daxter's eyes were indicating. Towards Jak's crotch.

The demolition man was trapped. Either he refused and got denied access to Daxter's ass, or he prostrated himself before the guy he had intentionally been pissing off and hoped he would accept a favor in exchange for Daxter. Or he could make the offer and get rejected and humiliated. Now Daxter was pissing him off, and he knew that was the plan too. That fucking Ottsel loved angry sex... Jinx licked his lips and looked pleadingly at Jak. "Ah... come on, blondie! I was just kidding! You know, it's been a long day, I was just messing with you." He desperately hoped this wouldn't come down to him getting on his knees for Jak.

Torn looked on out of the corner of his eye with baited breath, this was definitely getting interesting. Seeing Jinx, on his knees, sucking another guy off? That would definitely be something to watch.

Sure enough, Jak smirked devilishly as he watched the realization dawn on Jinx's face, he'd have to make sure to thank Daxter later for this. "Sure, I understand, everyone needs to unwind after a long day. I mean, everyone has their own way of doing it, drinking, explosions, getting laid." He chuckled, and unzipped his pants, setting loose his 8 ½ inch erection that playing with Daxter had awoken, "And let me tell you Jinx, I have had one hell of a long day."

Jinx paled when he heard Jak casually spell out what was about to happen, and then his jaw dropped when he saw what the hero was packing. Sure, Jinx had done his buddies a favor a time or two and sucked them off. ...Alright, maybe more than a few times, but they always returned the favor! But sucking Blondie's cock, in the middle of the base, where anyone could walk in and see him? He turned his head towards Torn, in the vain hopes that at least his boss wasn't looking at him get degraded like this, but no such luck. Torn looked almost intrigued by what happening, and he didn't seem in a hurry to help. He couldn't even ask him to leave without looking like a wimp; which was the same reason he couldn't chicken out once the stakes had been raised this high. Jinx glanced at Daxter on the nearby bed, who was watching him with an evil smile as he tucked his legs under his chin to enjoy the show, and then Jinx looked back at Jak, who was holding his cock impatiently. Jinx smiled weakly, and then slowly sank to his knees. Hesitantly, he leaned forward, glancing up at Jak a few times to see if he would relent, before slowly opened his mouth and took in the head of the hero's cock. He almost gagged at the taste of dick he hadn't had before, and gingerly rubbed his tongue against it.

Torn, at this point, was openly staring, no longer having to worry about being caught; what with only Daxter really in a position to see him. Seeing two of his top soldiers going at it was hypnotic, and he would be lying if he didn't also say erotic as hell. Seeing Jinx try and work on the shaft that Jak was packing was really doing a number on him; even after cumming three times not an hour ago, he was already getting hard again. He shifted in his seat, and began to palm his clothed erection.

Daxter was not nearly as subtle about attending to his needs as Torn, as he lay back in the bed and began to stroke himself, smiling at the mischief he'd caused for Jinx, and rolled around so that he could better see the action as Jinx grimaced and gagged, trying to get Jak off quickly in order to end this humiliation. The former Ottsel continued to pump himself with one hand, while the other made its way between his legs towards his ass and began to rub between his cheeks.

Jak grinned as he watched Jinx bob up and down, slowly working more and more of his dick into his mouth. The demolition expert was actually using his tongue and sucking quite hard, no doubt trying to get Jak off as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for Jinx, spending all those nights balls deep in Daxter had severely increased his stamina in that department, and the 'smoker' had at least another minute before Jak came. He glanced up at Daxter, to see him getting off to this, and gave his friend a thumbs up.

Jinx groaned around the cock in his mouth, his manly face a picture of reluctance. Soon his nose was pressed against the blond and green curly hairs at the base of Jak's cock, and all he could smell was the masculine odor of the mercenary. When he felt the other man's balls bouncing against his chin, he shuddered and sucked more desperately. However, the other three men might notice the odd way he kept shifting, trying to keep his front side hidden from them as he bobbed his head on Jak's crotch. From his vantage point, Jak would be able to see that Jinx's cock was pressing hard against his pants, making a rock hard bulge that said more than his expressions ever could.

'Fuck it' Torn thought, at this point, there was no point in trying to be discrete anymore. At this point, the only person likely to catch him was Daxter, and he already knew his worse secret; and even if Jak and Jinx caught him, well, he was technically their boss right? He had control over their way of living. With that in mind, he unzipped his pants, worked his erection out, and began to stroke openly.

Daxter was too amused by the glimpse he'd caught of Jinx's excitement about being used by Jak, so it took him a moment to notice that Torn had stopped pretending he wasn't getting off on this. When he did, he openly snickered at the sight of their tight-assed leader jerking it to the sight of his own soldiers smoking the pole. The next time he caught Jak's eye he winked at him and nodded slightly in Torn's direction to let him know how much their boss was enjoying the show.

Jak glanced back, and was surprised to see Torn was working a rather sizable erection. He had never taken Torn for that type, but, wasn't exactly bothered by it, hell, the more people getting off to Jinx sucking him off, the better. Such lines of thought were disturbed by Jinx's continued work, and he glanced down, chuckling when he saw that Jinx was, apparently, enjoying this. "You know, the way you always smoked those cigars of yours, I thought something was up."

Jinx glared balefully up at him, and tried to suck harder to the point of causing Jak pain. But Jak was used to far worse than that, so all he did was further please his tormentor. Jinx was getting desperate, and Jak seemed to have no end in sight, so he brought his calloused hands up to grasp at Jak's waist and used his grip to bob his head faster, burning with embarrassment as he fucked his own face with Jak's cock, forced to halt and gag at random when that monster hit the back of his throat too hard.

Jak's self-control was good, but it wasn't that good, and in a few seconds, Jinx had him on the edge. He wished he could last longer, but knowing that he had humiliated Jinx that much? That was good enough for him. He moaned, "Shit, I'm coming!"

Jinx gagged one last time when Jak finally erupted, not ready for the torrent he was getting and surprised by the weird taste of it. He swallowed out of reflex, but Jak was still cumming when Jinx jerked back, ending up with Jak's load being smeared all over his face. He coughed and hacked, more than he actually had to just so he could delay opening his eyes and looking at the men who'd witnessed his degradation.

Torn nearly came, but controlled himself, and merely looked on with a cocky smile as Jinx was shot with several loads of Jak's cum. As the demolitions expert coughed and smeared at the cum covering his face, Torn couldn't help but laugh at the normally cocky man. "Shit Jinx, I thought you liked explosions."

Daxter cracked up at that comment, taking his hands away from himself in order to laugh helplessly, rolling on the bed with cackles. He grinned at Jak, returning his thumbs up from earlier. He could fuck all of Haven, but he never left it in doubt who he really loved. "So, you accept his apology, baby?"

Jak nodded sagely, as if he hadn't just come all over another man's face, "I think I will, this time at least." He looked down at Jinx, grinning, "Next time, when you feel like insulting me, make sure Daxter isn't around. Or don't, I wouldn't mind getting another blowjob from you, you aren't half bad." He glanced back at Torn, "Didn't think you were the type Torn, but hey, I don't mind."

Jinx stood up slowly, burning with humiliation and rage, and without a word he shucked off his boots, and then unbuckled his pants to pool at his feet before launching himself at Daxter, who squealed with glee as the furious demolitions expert landed on him and began to furiously kiss him, grinding his unleashed erection against Daxter's naked body, all while the smaller man laughed and pretended to try and push him off. Half of Jak's load had been smeared off on Daxter's face, but there was still plenty of evidence of what he'd done when Jinx turned to the other two and grinned. "You want a show? I got an even better one." Daxter gasped in delight as he was pushed onto his stomach, his hips raised up and given no warning before Jinx speared him and began to furiously screw the redhead.

Jak merely smirked as Daxter screamed in pleasure; he was more than fine with Jinx screwing his best friend, if it meant he had to blow him first. Hell, he'd arrange for it more often if that was a constant.

Torn meanwhile, stood to the side, watching with a grin as Daxter was pounded into the bed ruthlessly by the larger man, "Damn, I had a feeling you and Jinx were going at it, but seeing it is really another thing." He shook his head as both ignored him, instead continuing to fuck like animals.

Jinx refused to acknowledge how turned on he'd been by the domination. How much more arousing it had been when Jak just allowed him to do all the work himself and just stood there laughing at him. How much more painfully hard he'd been, knowing the other two were watching, amused by what he was being forced to do. But he knew that he was going to get Jak back for this. He'd drop Daxter off, covered in hickeys and love bites, his ass bright red from spanking and screwing, and his face even more covered in cum than Jinx's own had been. That would show Blondie who was the top dog! He turned Daxter over, driving it even deeper inside of him as he privately imagined the ways Jak would get him back for that...

For his part, Daxter was more than happy to be the target for Jinx's sexual frustration, moaning shamelessly beneath him as Jinx fucked him so deep and hard that Daxter swore he could almost taste it. He gripped the sheets hard, but was still pushed around the bed as Jinx screwed him, panting hard as sweat built up between them and the naked man submitted to the half-clothed one, his eyes closed tight as he focused on the sensation of being drilled by a real man. The only thought on Daxter's mind besides the incoherent bliss was the certainty that he was going to have to work very hard to make Jinx even madder than this next time...


End file.
